forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Calimport/Shackles Ward
| demonym = | languages = | races = | religion = | currency = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiances = | socrefs = | founded = | destroyed = | government = | rulertype = Sultan | ruler1 = Harun el Pesarkhal | ruleryear1 = 1370 | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | govrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Shackles Ward was one of the wards of the city of Calimport. Description Shackles Ward was the poorest ward of the city, inhabited primarily by slaves and slavers. It was the most southwestern ward of the city and lay outside the city wall. The drudach walls within the ward were strangely nonexistent, the stones having been scavenged over the years for other uses. Government The fourth son of Syl-Pasha Ralan el Pesarkhal, Sultan Harun el Pesarkhal had official control of Shackles Ward. His vizar was Kamal el Estarq. Both of them were controlled by the Twisted Rune, through their agent Tamol yr Pirit, who was a lover of Kamal. Both men were aware of their manipulation by this ''jhasina'', they go along with it, knowing that the Twisted Rune make for powerful allies. Sabbans Shackles Ward was divided into four sabbans with thirteen drudachs. Astaré Sabban Also known as "Slaver Sabban" or "the Flesh Market", this sabban served as the holding area for new slaves being prepared for sale. It used to contain four drudachs, but the fourth, located in the center of the sabban, became a refuge dumb. Later, it was entirely enclosed with mud bricks, such that now a raised platform exists. This platform was as high as the sabban walls and served as a central marketplace for the sale of slaves. Hundreds of thousands of slaves lived in this sabban, within tiny tents or shacks. The sabban mark for this sabban was a shackled hand and chain. It contained three drudachs—Suq Drudach, Filus Drudach, and Yrsh Drudach. Notable Locations ; The Fetters : This fancy, two-story building was the location of the guildhouse for the Slavemaster's Circle. Location: Filus Drudach. ; The House of the Nine Blessings : This two-story temple of Loviatar had white-glazed brick with a black and blue mosaic of Loviatar's whip. Location: Suq Drudach. ; Katar's High : This two-story tavern catered to those buying slaves. However, it had a secret entrance to the Muzad used by escaping slaves. Location: Suq Drudach. ; The Strong Arms : This three-story former-khanduq was the guildhall for the Mighty Guild of Bouncers, Laborers, and Sellswords. Location: Yrsh Drudach. ; Amlakkhan Edijo : This three-story minaret served as the amlakkhan for Edijo Sabban. It had additional amlakkar to protect against slave uprisings. Location: Yrsh Drudach (at the intersection of Edijo Sabban). Edijo Sabban Also known as "Penitents' Sabban", this district served as a secondary holding area for new slaves as well as a place to house the sick and dying. It was located on the southwestern tip of the city and sat atop a 30-foot cliff overlooking the coast. Because of the number of sick people clustered here, it was often the starting point for epidemics. The sabban mark for this sabban was two eyes with tear drops. It contained three drudachs—Salit Drudach, Galit Drudach, and Agnab Drudach. Notable Locations ; Rôghiian Stables : This was little more than a small wooden shack. Location: Salit Drudach. ; House of the Bound Hands : This two-story building with a three-story minaret was a temple to Ilmater. Location: Galit Drudach. ; The Adhavensarai : This cheaply built, two-story former-khanduq was one of the only places slaves could freely purchase items in the city. Location: Agnab Drudach. Minqa Sabban Also known as "Sadimmin Sabban", this westernmost area of the city served as a military base for the Sadimmin, the Calishite army. New recruits tended to be posted here, as opposed to the other garrisons around the city. It contained three drudachs—Markif Dudach, Ibahr Drudach, and Astek Drudach. Notable Locations ; Amlakkhan Minqa : This three-story minaret served as the amlakkhan for Minqa Sabban. Like Amlakkhan Edijo, it had additional amlakkar. Location: Markif Drudach. ; Dome of the Balak : This villa contained three domed buildings and served as the residence and office of the balak (colonel) in charge of training new recruits to the Sadimmin. Location: Ibahr Drudach. ; Garrison Katar : This three-story barracks was where new recruits hoping to join the Farisans or the Qysaghanni were housed. Location: Ibahr Drudach. ; Fourth Scimitar Garrison : This three-story barracks housed the Fourth Scimitar division of the Sadimmin. Location: Astek Drudach. ; Ninth Scimitar Garrison : This three-story barracks housed the Ninth Scimitar division of the Sadimmin. Location: Astek Drudach. ; Giidaradah : This opulent two-story house was home of the shyk (major) of Minqa Sabban. Location: Astek Drudach. Qhibal Sabban Also known as "Red Veil Sabban" or "Tall Tankards Sabban", this was the cleanest section of Shackles Ward and was dedicated to entertainment. Located close to the gates to Palace Ward, it tempted merchants and nobles from that ward with brothels, gambling halls, and large, four-story taverns. The sabban mark for this sabban was two oil lamps sharing a single flame, which was the family crest of el Qhibal clan. It contained four drudachs—Waga Drudach, Biteq Drudach, Terbas Drudach, and Selsela Drudach. Notable Locations ; The Beacon of Battle : This poor, two-story, red-glazed brick building served as a temple to Tempus. From here, servants of Tempus sought out gladiators from among the slaves market. Location: Biteq Drudach. ; El Muzaddhishadah : This three-story building was the guildhall for the Guild of Plumbers and Sewer-Workers. Location: Waga Drudach. ; House of el Niral : This two-story building was the home of el Niral clan. Location: Terbas Drudach. ; Villa of Tatir the Slavemaster : This expensive villa was the residence of one of the chief slavemasters of Shackles Ward. Location: Selsela Drudach. References Category:Wards Category:Locations in Calimport Category:Locations in Calimshan Category:Locations in the Lands of Intrigue Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations